Chapter 104
Chapter 104 is one hundred fourth chapter of Volume 18. Summary Plot Overview Finally on their way to Okinawa, Nanami snaps a picture of Tomoe, saying it was for memories. Annoyed, Tomoe slaps some papers on her face and tells her to pass them down. It was a folksong they were to sing there. Tomoe slumps on his seat and muses that it was already decades since he’d been to Okinawa. Meanwhile, Mizuki joins the two on the trip posing as a last minute transfer-student. Unfortunately due to his naïve mannerisms, he begins to irritate many of the other students on the trip, especially the male students when he complains he would rather be beside Nanami, than with them. Kurama tries to explain, mostly suggesting that it is the way it is since he was a guy and Nanami was a girl. This left Mizuki shocked and with mixed feelings about the "discrimination" going on between the female and male student body. By the end of it, Mizuki left the students even more confused than before. Somewhere else on the plane, Nanami and Ami were looking at the brochures, silly with excitement. Tomoe offers that Nanami take a nap before they get there when all of a sudden the plane shakes forcefully and the pilot explains through the speaker that they were experiencing some turbulence. After finally landing, Nanami is shell-shocked by her first plane ride and vows not to ride them ever again while Tomoe smiled brightly, finding the incident fun. However, due to the strong winds and rain, the Okinawan activities that had been scheduled for the day were cancelled, leaving many students depressed. Meanwhile, Kurama, with Mizuki perched on his head, approaches Tomoe and asks if he also felt the dark presence in the air. Tomoe agrees, saying he could hear a spiteful howling coming from the ocean. Behind them, a suspicious-looking girl with a camera licks her lips satisfyingly. Somewhere else, Nanami looks through the souvenir shop when a man clad in black bumps into her. She is surprised to see it is Kirihito and even more surprised when she sees him slump against the wall weakly and glare at her. He curses as he notices Tomoe had gotten well again although it would have been better if he’d died. Nanami notices blood trickling from Kirihito’s head and wipes it with her handkerchief when Kirihito grabs her and kisses her. Nanami could not believe her eyes and pushes him away. Kirihito smiles, looking a bit better before leaving Nanami alone and utterly devastated. Behind her, Ami appears and Nanami desperately asks if she saw what happened. When it was clear she didn’t, Nanami decides to keep what happened a secret. The students are finally sent to a hotel and forewarned that the schedule for tomorrow may change depending on the weather. Nanami’s friends cozy up while Nanami rushed to the bathroom to wash off Kirihito’s blood stain on the handkerchief. They are later called down for dinner. Mizuki attempts to sit with Nanami but is quickly tossed out by Kurama. Kei teases Ami that she should sit with Kurama and Nanami offers that Mizuki and Ami switch. Ami blushes red and Nanami smiles, adoring her cuteness. But Tomoe butts in and tells her that she and Kurama were in two different worlds and discourages her. Nanami is angered but Ami tells her it was okay and that she was already aware. Later on, Nanami lectures Tomoe, saying that it was up to Ami to decide about Kurama since he lived in the human world after all. Tomoe tells her that not telling was the same as lying. Nanami remembers her secret from Tomoe and pauses before escaping, saying she had to take a bath already while reminding him to be less harsh on Ami. In the bathroom, Ami was in the tub, unaware of a foreboding voice smelling the scent of a thief’s blood. Ami recalls Tomoe telling her off and squeezes her head in embarrassment. Behind her, an demonic hand appears. Outside, Nanami and Kei knock worriedly as Ami refused to reply or come out of the bathroom. They come in and realize she was gone, her rubber duck still drifting in the tub. Still undiscovered, the foreboding voice cries that the thief would never leave the island. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters